Graças àquela chata
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Draco fica trancado com a odiosa da Weasley em um clichê armário de vassouras. E tudo graças àquela chata.


**Esta fic é para o projeto Like Always, da seção DG, do 6V**

* * *

**Graças àquela chata**

Ginny não conseguia dormir. Por mais que tentasse, o sonho não vinha. Pensava na guerra, n'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, em Harry, no seu futuro, e se Harry estaria nele. Ainda pensava em tudo aquilo enquanto caminhava lentamente para a Torre de Astronomia, a fim de ver um pouco do céu estrelado. Quem sabe aquilo não a faria dormir.

Mal entrou na torre e todo e qualquer sono que ela ainda poderia ter foi embora: Draco Malfoy estava sentado em uma cadeira, perto da enorme janela. Parecia aborrecido. "Ótimo, tudo que faltava para a minha noite ficar perfeita", pensou, com desgosto. Ia voltar, mas a língua traiu a vontade de sair dali sem ser vista.

- Procurando pela estrela decadente que Bellatrix é, Malfoy?

Ele quase pulou de susto. _Quase_. Ginny abafou o riso enquanto ele se virava para ela e a olhava com desprezo.

- Não, eu estava olhando para a bichinha que é a estrela Sirius, mesmo – revidou o loiro, apontando para a constelação Cão Maior. Ou o que pensava ser ela.

- E por que você estava olhando para uma estrela bichinha? Olha lá, hein, Malfoy, ficar secando o padrinho dos outros é feio.

- Se eu fosse secar alguém, Weasel, nunca que seria alguém que foi, é ou vai ser da gryffindor. Até um hufflepuff seria melhor.

- Então até _um_ hufflepuff é melhor do que alguém da gryffindor? Ai, Malfoy, por que você não me disse antes que era do outro time? Claro que eu já suspeitava, esse seu cabelinho diz muito, mas...

Draco a ignorou e foi até a porta, passando reto por Ginny e descendo a íngreme escada que ligava a torre ao castelo. Ela ia resmungar alguma coisa, mas um fino miado ecoou pelas paredes. "Mrs. Norris!", pensou, assustada. Se Filch lhe desse uma detenção, seu irmão iria matá-la. Ron não gostava que a sua "irmãzinha ficasse perambulando pelo castelo durante a noite", apesar de que ele, Harry e Hermione também perambulavam.

Mais um miado. Ginny desceu correndo, e quase atropelou Draco. Na esquina do corredor onde se encontravam, podia-se ver uma mancha cinza com ar diabólico nos grandes olhos indo até os dois. Ginny começou a correr com todas as suas forças para bem longe dali. O que não havia percebido é que Draco também corria. Ao seu lado.

Entrou em outro corredor, esbarrou em alguns quadros, abriu muitas portas, foi para o andar de baixo continuar fazendo tudo aquilo. E o slytherin ainda estava lá. Maldita a hora em que resolveu sair da cama.

Estavam no final de um corredor qualquer quando Mrs. Norris apareceu quase que magicamente na frente deles. Draco soltou um palavrão e puxou Ginny para dar a volta. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito por causa da adrenalina no sangue, ela se deixou levar.

- Depressa, Malfoy! – reclamou a garota, nervosa. O loiro estava ficando para trás. Se fosse em outra ocasião, Ginny teria tido o prazer de esfregar aquilo em sua cara.

- Pronto! – ele abriu uma porta qualquer, antes de empurrar Ginny lá dentro e entrar também.

Os dois esperaram que os miados se afastassem, seguidos de longe por passos mancos. Só depois que tudo ficou silencioso Ginny olhou ao redor. Estavam em um armário pequeno, onde várias vassouras se amontoavam, deixando pouco espaço para circularem. Um lampião iluminava o ambiente parcialmente.

A garota girou a maçaneta, pronta para voltar para sua cama e tentar dormir. Nada. Girou mais uma vez. Puxou a maçaneta. Empurrou a maçaneta. Nada ainda.

- Er... Malfoy... Estamos trancados.

**xxx**

Aquelas duas simples palavras foram como um balde d'água geladíssimo. Como assim, "estavam trancados"?

- É você que não sabe nem abrir uma porta, Weasel – retrucou Draco, revirando os olhos enquanto ia até a porta.

Girou a maçaneta, pronto para esfregar na cara daquela idiota o quão burra ela era. Ou não. Fez as mesmas coisas que Ginny havia feito – esperando se sair melhor, claro –, mas nem socos e pontapés fizeram com que a maldita maçaneta abrisse. Se pelo menos ele não tivesse deixado sua varinha na Torre de Astronomia, junto com a sua dignidade... Maldita fosse. Ninguém em sã consciência deixava um Malfoy esperando e saía impun...

- Vai ficar aí encarando o nada mesmo ou vai tentar abrir essa porta? – perguntou Ginny, sarcástica. – Você tem algum retardo mental, né? Pra ficar encarando o nada assim.

- Muito engraçado, Weasley. Você aprendeu a fazer graça com quem? A McGonagall?

- Não, Malfoy, com o seu pai – ela revirou os olhos. Draco ia abrir a boca para responder, mas a gryffinfor o interrompeu. – O que nós vamos fazer?

- O que _nós_ vamos fazer? O que _você_ vai fazer, porque eu vou ficar ali, sentadinho enquanto você coloca essa cabeça ruiva idiota pra funcionar.

- Ah, claro, porque eu sou a sua empregadinha. Se você quiser sair daqui, é melhor a gente pensar em alguma coisa. A menos que você _queira_ ficar aqui, trancado **comigo**.

- É claro que não! Eca! – Draco fez a pior careta possível. – E a sua varinha?

- Oh – murmurou Ginny, apalpando a calça do pijama com a mão. – Eu acho que a esqueci no dormitório.

- Grande bruxa que você é, hein.

- Mas e a sua, Malfoy? – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. O rosto carregava um sorrisinho cínico. – Um _grande_ bruxo com a varinha em mãos não chuta uma porta para ela abrir.

Draco se espremeu entre as vassouras e sentou no chão, na pose mais indiferente e elegante que conseguiu.

- Se você não tivesse entrado da porcaria daquela torre, eu não teria esquecido a minha varinha lá, Weasel.

- Então quer dizer que você ficou distraído com a minha beleza, é? – Ginny deu uma risada.

- Fiquei distraído com a sua feiúra – corrigiu Draco. – Acho que é melhor a gente tentar chamar o Filch.

- Tá doido?! A gente estava fugindo dele! É por isso que estamos trancados aqui, cabeção.

- Eu sei, mas prefiro ganhar uma detenção a ficar trancado com você por tempo indeterminado.

Ginny ia andar de um lado para o outro para pensar melhor, mas não tinha espaço suficiente para isso. Segurou um palavrão e se pôs a pensar. Se Filch os descobrisse, tinha certeza absoluta que ele daria o pior castigo possível – e, se tivessem que cumprir o castigo juntos, ainda teria de aturá-lo. Por outro lado, ficaria presa com o idiota a noite toda. Isso se os descobrissem, aí seriam dias com...

- Ok, vamos chamar o Filch – resmungou.

Draco se levantou e, postando-se atrás da porta, começaram a esmurrar a madeira.

- FILCH! FILCH! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILCH!

- VEM ME DAR UM CASTIGO, FIIIILCH! – Draco arregalou os olhos com a própria frase enquanto Ginny ria escandalosamente. – TÁ, ESQUECE!

- É, ARGUINHO, VEM CASTIGAR O DRAQUINHO, VEM!

- A WEASLEYZINHA TAMBÉM QUER SER CASTIGADA, SÓ POR VOCÊ!

- O MALFOYZINHO VAI FICAR COM CIUMINHO!

- A WEASLEYZINHA QUER BRINCAR DE MÉDICO, E DIZ QUE SÓ VOCÊ TEM A CURA!

- FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILCH! O MALFOY ESTÁ SEDENTO DE AMOR POR VOCÊÊÊ!

- FILCH, A WEASLEY TÁ TODA MOLHADINHA SÓ DE PENSAR EM TI!

- FILCHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ, O MALFOY PEDIU PRA VOCÊ TRAZER LUBRIFICANTE!

- Ô FIIIIIIILCH!

- FIIIIIIIIIILCH!

**xxx**

Um vento frio passou próximo à janela. A luz da lua iluminava pouco o corredor vazio. Bom, exceto por duas pessoas.

- Ai, Args, aqui não – murmurou Pince, esquivando-se dos beijos que Filch tentava depositar em seu pescoço.

- Só hoje, Irminha – pediu o zelador, com a voz mais meiga que conseguiu.

- Não, é contra as regras!

- Por favooor...

- Não! – Pince afastou Filch o máximo que pôde.

- Vamos para a minha sala, então.

A bibliotecária olhou-o, receosa. Por fim, resolveu ceder.

- Hum... Tá bom – ele a guiou até seus aposentos. Depois deu um beliscão na bunda de Pince, que soltou um gritinho indignado. – Argus!

- Ah, vamos, Irma...

- Tudo bem. Mas com uma condição: _eu_ mando.

- Ok! – exclamou Filch. Correu até a porta, para terem mais privacidade.

Antes de fechá-la, porém, ouviu Pince murmurando algo:

- _Abaffiato_.

**xxx**

- Ele é surdo ou o quê? – resmungou Draco, voltando a sentar no chão. Sua garganta doía um pouco. – Impossível alguém conseguir ser mais barulhenta que você enquanto fala!

- Isso porque você não se ouviu gritando. Parecia uma gralha!

Ginny sentou o mais longe que conseguiu do garoto – ou seja, ao seu lado. Se pelo menos conseguisse dormir... Mas sabe-se lá o que o idiota poderia fazer.

- Melhor parecer gralha só enquanto grita do que ser barulhento o tempo todo.

- Antes ser barulhenta a...

- Outch, meus tímpanos! – Draco cobriu dramaticamente as orelhas com as mãos. – Será que dá pra parar de berrar, Weasley? Tem gente tentando dormir!

Ela xingou-o baixinho e deu um tapa bem forte no braço do loiro.

- Além de barulhenta, ainda é agressiva... Tsc tsc tsc, será que o Potter agüenta o tranco? Ah, esqueci. O Pottinho é bicha. É, então ele ia gostar de você de qualquer jeito.

Draco riu internamente ao vê-la espumando de raiva. Aquilo era tão divertido... Podia passar o dia inteiro – ou a noite inteira – provocando-a, só para ver a cara de brava que a Weasley fazia. Chegava até a ser bonitinha com o rosto vermelho, a boca retraída e um olhar de ódio. Aliás, era o olhar que a deixava bonitinha. Aquele olhar de "te mato na esquina" parecia bem... quente (N/A: agora traduzam essa última palavra para o inglês xD).

- Seu idiota! – a garota socou o seu peito. – Como você ousa falar isso de mim! E do Harry! – mais socos vieram, e de vez em quando eram tapas. – Você não tem merda de moral nenhuma! Você é mais gay que o Seu Ladir!

Duas vassouras serviram de escudo improvisado. Draco tentava afastar a ruiva esquentadinha com elas, mas tudo que conseguiu foi levar vassouradas em lugares não muito legais. Escorregou para o chão, com Ginny em cima dele ainda o estapeando.

Quando sentiu que a explosão inesperada estava acabando, o garoto inverteu as posições. Ginny ficou assustada. Não ouvia mais nada além das batidas do seu coração.

Profundos olhos azul-acinzentados encontraram os seus. O estômago da garota pareceu dar uma volta de 360 graus. Ginny podia sentir tudo – tudo _mesmo_ – de Draco. Estremeceu quando ele deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- E, além barulhenta _e_ agressiva – sussurrou Draco, o meio sorriso aumentando cada vez mais. –, ainda é uma menininha assustada.

Ele se afastou dela e foi para o outro canto do armário. Sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e começou a batucar os dedos na perna.

Ginny se arrumou enquanto sentava. Tinha consciência que a sua face estava mais do que escarlate. Ignorou a risadinha que Draco soltava pelo nariz e começou a contar para passar o tempo. Preferia nunca mais falar, olhar e muito menos estar com Draco Malfoy.

**xxx**

"Cento e duas Cho Changs mortas, cento e três Cho Changs mortas, cento e quatro Cho Changs mortas...", Ginny pensava, olhando para a porta à sua frente. Bufou, irritada. Para uma pessoa tão agitada e faladeira, aquilo era entediante. Volta e meia sua mente se distraía da contagem, e volta e meia a vontade de fazer alguma coisa a incomodava.

Olhou à sua volta. Draco estava absorto em seus pensamentos, as vassouras continuavam ali, o lampião não era interessante... Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer (só se quisesse voar de vassoura em um lugar minúsculo). Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, até que seus olhos pararam na única distração por ali.

- Malfoy – chamou, odiando a si mesma por ser tão hiperativa.

Ele a ignorou.

- Malfoy. Malfoy? Malfoy! Malfoy!!!

- Weasley – Draco levantou a sobrancelha, levemente irritado.

- Ahn... Como anda a vida? – Ginny tentou dar um sorriso, mas pareceu mais uma careta de dor.

Draco esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Weasley fêmea fazendo social com _ele_? Só podia ser uma piada de muito mal gosto.

- Pra que isso, Weasel? Eu te odeio, você me odeia. Pra que ficar fazendo social com o inimigo? Isso é a coisa mais idiota que eu já vi. Também, vindo de você, era de se esperar algo do tipo.

- Eu só tô entediada... Custa alguma coisa ficar tagarelando até que eu durma? A sua conversa é a melhor quando se tem insônia.

- A culpa não é minha se você não sabe o que é _cultura]_.

- Desde quando artes das trevas é cultura, Malfoy?

- Desde quando a sua família é pobre. Ou seja, desde sempre.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Engoliu uma resposta feia e continuou com o seu plano de passar o tempo.

- Muita lição de casa ultimamente? – Draco se limitou a encará-la. Tentou outro ataque. – Algum plano para dominar o mundo? Não? Nada?

Ele estreitou os olhos. E se a chata estivesse ali pela Order of the Phoenix? E se ela os tivesse trancafiado ali propositalmente para arrancar informações sobre o Lord? Por isso todas aquelas perguntas sem pé nem cabeça. Mas... será que a Weasley seria capaz disso?

- Tem feito alguma atividade, tipo bordar, costurar...? Pode falar, os homens não têm que se envergonhar dessas coisas. É normal ser um homem casadoiro.

Não, ela era idiota demais para ser uma espiã. Homens casadoiros... Humpf.

- Por que você estava na Torre de Astronomia? Bom, eu não conseguia dormir e resolvi ver as estrelas... Astronomia me dá sono, de qualquer jeito. Mas e você?

Draco bufou. Mas não pelas perguntas, que já estavam mais do que irritantes.

Não queria ser lembrado _daquilo_.

**xxx**

Silêncio mais uma vez. E um silêncio duradouro demais para o gosto de Ginny.

Sobre o que poderia falar? _Ela_ falar era o de menos; o que precisava para passar o tempo era fazer _ele_ falar.

Encostou a cabeça nas vassouras. Se ao menos soubesse um assunto que o garoto gostava... Mas, o quê? Bateu a cabeça com força contra as vassouras atrás de si. Uma luz veio em sua mente. Era isso!

- A finta de Wronski do Viktor Krum no último jogo da Bulgária foi tão idiota... Até um bebê teria feito melhor!

Draco a olhou como se ela fosse retardada.

- Aquele foi o melhor movimento de quadribol do **ano**, Weasel!

- Não achei. Ele quase _realmente_ colidiu com o chão.

- A finta de Wronski é fazer o apanhador adversário _pensar_ que o outro apanhador vai colidir com o chão – o loiro revirou os olhos.

- Mas foi pura sorte que o Krum não se espatifou na grama. Ele devia ter desviado no mínimo uns dois segundos antes!

- Não, ele fez isso de propósito, para o Connolly não perceber que ele estava fazendo uma finta de verdade.

- E, Malfoy, o Krum subiu muito pouco antes de fazer a finta. Deveria ter sido mais alto, tipo uns cinco metros acima. Aí sim ele se lançaria contra o chão e se desviaria uns segundos antes, e o Connelly teria ido atrás do mesmo jeito e se espatifado na grama.

- Mas o Connelly se espatifou na grama, e é isso que vale. Além da vitória da Bulgária, lógico – Ginny escondeu um meio sorriso. Seu plano dera certo, Draco Malfoy finalmente tinha aberto a boca para algo mais do que insultos.

- Outro idiota é o apanhador do Chudley Cannons – comentou a ruiva, mudando sutilmente de assunto. Era melhor fazer isso logo antes que a "conversa" morresse.

Sem perceber, Draco se ajeitava no lugar, ficando de frente para a garota.

- Outro**s** idiota**s**, você quer dizer. Perder para um bando de mulheres é ser muito burro.

- Perder para um bando de mulheres que jogam bem – corrigiu Ginny.

- Mesmo assim. Depois do jogo contra as Holyhead Harpies, os caras do Chudley ficaram sem orgulho.

- Pense como quiser – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Mas você não pode negar que o jogo do Ballycastle Bats contra o Appleby Arrows foi um lixo.

**xxx**

Draco aproveitou o novo e longo silêncio para pensar. Até que a Weasley entendia de quadribol... Também, discutiram – e, por incrível que pareça, esse "discutir" não era sinônimo de briga – bastante sobre o jogo. E o estranho era que parecia fazer uns cinco minutos desde que começaram a falar sobre... Como começaram mesmo o assunto "quadribol"?

Aquilo era muito estranho. _Tudo_ ali era muito estranho.

Só os dois, ali, rodeados por vassouras. Uma porta os prendendo. Os dois. Sozinhos. Sem mais ninguém. Além deles mesmos.

Era uma coisa estranha demais para que parecesse verdade. Tipo alguém falar para ele que a Granger não gostava de garotas. Chegava a ser ridículo de tão impossível.

Ginny estava ao seu lado, enrolando o cabelo com o dedo. E encarando os joelhos. E parecia a pessoa mais entediada do mundo. Seria tão difícil assim ficar calada por um momento sem uma cara fúnebre?

Era tão fácil para Draco ficar em silêncio, tanto que já estava acostumado. De uns tempos para cá, os cafés-da-manhã familiares eram bem silenciosos. E os almoços. E os jantares.

Aliás, toda a sua vida ficara mais silenciosa desde as últimas férias. Silenciosa e meio cinza. Tão cinza que se rebaixara a pedir ajuda para Pansy. E o que a vagabunda vazia? Deixava-o plantado no meio da Torre de Astronomia. Só não esperava encontrar com a Weasley fêmea, não esperava que Mrs. Norris tivesse miado, eles corrido e... bom, agora estava ali.

Mas até que tudo não dera _tão_ errado. E, mesmo que tivesse dado, naquela noite tinha se divertido mais do que em meses. Tinha se divertido provocando e rindo da cara da Weasley – não que fosse algo ruim provocá-la ou rir dela, mas um tipo diferente de diversão também ia bem. Graças àquela chata, se dera ao luxo de ser o adolescente implicante que fora. Ou ainda era. Não sabia mais. Só sabia que era tão bom voltar a ser ele mesmo. Mesmo que fosse por mais algumas horas.

**

* * *

N/A: Hum, ok, ainda estou incerta com esse fim abrupto. Aliás, incerta com a fic toda, mas xD Desculpem-me se alguém virou OOC, ou se teve algum erro de portuga, ou coisa parecida.  
****Queria agradecer à Mione Gucci e à Dark-Bride, que acharam esse final bom o.o E, claro, ao pessoal da (linda) seção DG.  
****E eu ainda continuo incerta.**


End file.
